


Something Tells Me Your Name is Lucy

by Erinsun



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Slow Burn, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinsun/pseuds/Erinsun
Summary: Lucy Thomas is a residence of Mystic Falls with no idea about vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches or doppelgangers. That all changed last week when she was bit by Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid. Now she has a mark on her thigh that won't heal, even with vampire blood.That's not the worst of it. She's pretty sure a one night stand with Jeremy Gilbert has left her pregnant at 17. Her life's a mess already without this supernatural nonsense. Too bad Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson's don't seem to care about what Lucy wants.A slow burn story about family obligations, boundmarks, love and maybe a happy ending.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Jeremy Gilbert/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. A Girl, a Baby and a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, something I never thought I'd do. But Lucy has been banging in my head for a few weeks now and wants to come out and play. This will likely be a very slow burn with an endgame of Elijah/Lucy. I have loose plans in my head for New Orleans. Mostly because while the first two seasons are perfection, the nonsense of seasons 3-5 must be fixed. 
> 
> For now, enjoy Lucy and her adventures of trying to navigate Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson's!

This week was not Lucy Thomas’s week. It started bad and wasn’t looking up with the sinking fear that she was pregnant. An ill-advised hook up with Elena Gilbert’s little brother at a party-- they were both drunk and horny and apparently idiots who forgot condoms—and now she might be pregnant. That’s why she offered to come and help Matt open the Grill. That way she could take the test without worrying that her grandma would see it. Lucy didn’t want to have to explain to her grandma that Grayson Gilbert’s baby boy knocked her up. Her grandma hated the Founding Families, the Gilbert’s most of all. Lucy had no idea why, but she rolled with it. The woman gave up Miami to take care of her until she turned eighteen after her Uncle Chris died.

Sighing to herself as she unlocked the back door to the Mystic Grill, she thought of why this week, specifically, had been so terrible. Teen pregnancy was bad enough, but the bitemark on her leg wasn’t healing. See, if it was a normal bitemark, she’d be able to go to a hospital and get antibiotics or something. But this is Mystic Falls and nothing is normal. As she turned on the lights, she thought back to a week ago when she received the bite.

_Lucy liked to take walks in the woods. It was quiet there and she didn’t have to deal with not being enough. Her uncle expected a lot from her, but she couldn’t ever quite measure up. She did okay in school and was a decent enough singer to get a solo every year at the town Christmas play since she was twelve. Lucy wasn’t into sports and didn’t have her uncle’s prowess for martial arts. She was unbearably average. But here, in the woods, she was enough. The trees didn’t ask anything of her or have any expectations. She just was. Besides, she found the coolest things, like the old, haunted house deep in the woods. Lucy never went in, she’d seen enough horror movies, but she liked to sit outside and sing. It was a magical place, in a creepy way. Every time she sang, she felt as if she had an audience._

_As she continued walking toward the old house, Lucy heard shouting, an angry British voice and a youthful voice that almost sounded like Jeremy. Speeding up, she headed toward the noise. Clearing the trees, she saw a bizarre sight: Klaus, her classmate Rebekah’s older brother, Jeremy and Bonnie arguing. Klaus seemed to be pissed off, his back tense and his words short and angry. Jeremy was standing in front of Bonnie, trying to protect her. Bonnie was putting on a brave face but was clearly terrified. Lucy had a feeling she would regret this, but she couldn’t leave knowing that something bad could happen._

_“Hey! Jeremy, Bonnie! What the hell in going on?” Klaus whipped around to face Lucy, his face changing into a vicious smirk. Bonnie and Jeremy looked even more freaked out._

_“Lucy! Get out of here. Please!” Bonnie called out._

_“Only if you two come with me. I’m not leaving until I know that you’ll be okay.”_

_“Looks like Mystic Falls continues to be full of foolish heroes. Best do as they say, sweetheart, and run along.”_

_Lucy knew that it wasn’t wise to stay, but she breathed in deep and started edging toward Bonnie and Jeremy, speaking calming to Klaus, who seemed to get more sadistically amused by the second._

_“Jeremy and Bonnie are leaving with me. I’m not leaving them with you. I don’t care what the disagreement is. They’re just a couple of kids that don’t need to be harassed by you.”_

_“You have spine, love, I’ll give you that. But until Bonnie here does my spell, I’m afraid she can’t leave me. I was going to use Jeremy as my motivator, but you’ll do just as well.” In a flash, he was in front of her, grabbing her neck with one hand and spinning her around to face Jeremy and Bonnie. “Now, witch, do my spell. I’m afraid Lucy won’t last long if I add much more pressure to her neck.”_

_Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged a look. She stepped in front of Jeremy, slowly raising her hands, chanting under her breath. Klaus suddenly cried out in pain, his hand losing his hold on Lucy. She dropped to the ground coughing, scrambling away from the screaming man. His hand shot out grabbing her ankle and pulling her toward him. She felt him grab her knee and upper thigh. A pain like she had never felt before radiated through her._ Had he bit her? _Her vision began to go black as the pain spiraled out._

 _Klaus pulled his teeth from her leg, standing up and hauled Lucy by the throat, “Bonnie. Lucy seems like a good girl. Finish my spell_ correctly _or the next bite goes in her jugular.”_

_Lucy didn’t hear anymore as she had passed out. When she came to, she was at the Salvatore house, in a pair of what she guessed was Elena’s sleep shorts, considering how sung they were. Looking around, she saw Stefan, Elena’s boyfriend and his older brother Damon drinking by the fireplace._

_“Hey, Lucy, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Stefan asked, coming to the couch to help her sit up._

_“I’m fine. What the hell happened? Jeremy, Bonnie. Are they okay?”_

_“They’re fine. They brought you here after your run in with Klaus. Here, drink this.” He handed her a dark red liquid. She drank it quickly, making a face._

_“Ugh, what was that.”_

_“My blood.” Damon said nonchalantly. Stefan closed his eyes in exasperation, while Damon shrugged. “No point lying to her. She met Klaus; he isn’t the forgetful type. She needs to know the truth.”_

_“The truth about what?” Lucy exclaimed._

_“The truth about Mystic Falls and the creatures that dwell here.” Stefan said solemnly._

What Stefan and Damon shared with her was terrifying. Stories about vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. Lucy would have thought that they were crazy, but the bite on her leg told her otherwise. Stefan didn’t think it was critical as Damon’s blood had closed the wound. There was still redness and it hurt pretty bad, but if the 19th Century vampires weren’t concerned, then she wouldn’t be either.

She turned off the alarm and rounded the corner to the bathrooms. As she closed and locked the door and prepared the pregnancy test, she pondered everything that they had told her. It was a lot to take in. The main takeaway was to stay away from Klaus and the other Originals. Lucy was a little sad, as she had just started to make friends with Rebekah. Rebekah has even invited her over once and she had met two of her brothers, Klaus and Finn. That’s why she had recognized him in the clearing. Shaking her head, she placed the stick on the counter, waiting for it to say positive or negative. _Pregnant or not, all this supernatural stuff is another reason to leave this place. Only seven more months and I’m out of here._

Tapping her hand against the counter, she waited for her alarm to go off. The second the bells started ringing, she snatched the pregnancy stuck and read “Pregnant”. “Damn,” she muttered to herself, her eyes tearing up, a few trickling down her face. Lucy allowed herself this moment of weakness, crying over something she couldn’t change. After a few minutes, she sniffed for the last time before splashing cold water in her face. There was nothing she could do about the pregnancy right now; she had a restaurant to open. She would figure out the rest later. _Bang, bang, bang._

 _“_ Hey Luc, you in there? Come on. We gotta get the Grill ready.” Matt called out to her.

“Yeah, coming.” Drying her face, she wrapped the test up and shoved in the garbage. Opening the door, she saw Matt leaning against the wall outside.

“You good, Luc? You’re looking a little pale.”

“Yeah, yeah, just a long night. I’m going to go get the tables ready.” Brushing past Matt, Lucy headed toward the backroom. Matt shook his head at Lucy before heading to open up the bar area. As she started gathering napkins to put on the tables, she felt a rustling beside her. Turning around, she startled as she took in Finn Mikaelson. Lucy froze, unsure what to do. Stefan told her that the best way to survive an encounter with an Original was to not be a threat. What she wanted to do was to scream and throw something at Finn, but she knew she couldn’t outrun him. Finn stood studying her for a long moment. His eyes scanned her neck and bare legs, before settling on her left leg. She paled as she realized what he was looking for. Lucy lunged to the left, hoping to get to the back door before he could stop her.

Not fazed and moving quickly, Finn pinned Lucy against the wall, her back hitting hard enough to jostle the salt-and-pepper shakers on the wire shelves. His hand gripped her throat, holding her still, but not hard enough to choke. Finn’s brown eyes grew shrewd as he reached with his other hand down toward Lucy’s uniform skirt. She started to protest but was quickly quieted by a slight squeeze of his hand on her throat. Leaning back slightly, he pulled her skirt up and looked down at her thigh. Seeing Klaus’s bitemark, his jaw clenched. Dropping her skirt, his gaze swung back up at her.

“Do you know what that mark means?” he whispered to the distressed teen.

Shaking her head faintly, she managed a meager, “No.”

Sighing, Finn let go of her throat and let her slowly fall to the floor. Looming above her, he remarked, “It means you’re his, Klaus’. It’s a boundmark. It’s given by alpha wolves to members of their pack who they feel could use the extra protection.” He seemed resigned and slightly sad at this information.

“Klaus’? No, I am no one’s. Besides, he doesn’t want me. He only bit me trying to get to Jeremy and Bonnie. It was a mistake.” Lucy pushed herself up from the floor, rubbing her throat. She didn’t think it would bruise, but it would definitely be sore for a while.

Finn raised his eyebrows at her defiant answers, he almost seemed impressed that she was standing up to him. “Whether or not it was a mistake is irrelevant. Klaus’ wolf deemed you someone in need of protection. He’s very being is calling to him to come to you. He’s been more unreasonable than usual all week. Even Elijah cannot temper his moods.”

Lucy paused her rebuttal at the last sentence. She knew from Rebekah that Klaus was closest to Elijah. Stefan and Damon both cited him as the most reasonable Original. This wasn’t good if he couldn’t temper Klaus. More frightened than she already was, she asked, “Why hasn’t he come for me yet? If he can’t resist me, where has he been?”

“I said it previously: he’s unreasonable. Klaus has been resisting the pull to you all week. It’s likely that he won’t be able to resist it much longer.”

Unable to handle anymore news today, she pushed past Finn, mumbling “I have to get to work.”.

Finn let her pass and sped away. He felt bad for the girl. She seemed sweet. Rebekah, ever with her inability to make friends, even said that Lucy was someone she felt she could trust. Of course, Niklaus had to go and ruin it with that mark. No one could figure why Niklaus was more irrational this week than usual until he mentioned that he hasn’t felt the same since his encounter with the Bennett witch. Their mother had gotten the story out of Niklaus and had grown concerned with the nature of the bite that Niklaus had left on the girl.

His mother was correct to have him verify this connection. She couldn’t go through with her plan to connect his siblings and relieve them of their vampirism if Lucy was boundmarked with Niklaus. An innocent shouldn’t be caught up in the conclusion of a thousand years of family issues. Finn cursed. They had been so close to completing the ritual. There was nothing to be done now, except tell his mother and help her explain to Niklaus his obligations to the girl. 

Lucy had gone past the kitchen and was in the dining room. Unable to deal with all that was happening, she started taking down the chairs, her hands visibly shaking. Lucy wasn’t going to lie, she was flipped out. First the pregnancy, now this? What did Finn mean that Klaus would come for her? Taking a deep breath to try and clear the racing thoughts in her head, she tried to come up with a quick plan. First, she had to leave town. Tonight. Lucy wasn’t going to risk her life or that of her unborn child on the whims of supernatural creatures. She had money saved up, but she needed the tips she knew she’d get from the Sunday lunch crowd. That was a good plan. Smile big, get good tips and then leave behind this insanity. Yep, Lucy Thomas was getting out of Mystic Falls tonight.


	2. Dying in Your Arms Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Klaus come face to face after Finn's revelation.

Lucy sighed as she walked out of the Grill into the crisp, November air. She hated working doubles, but the tips were great. Today was especially profitable, which was good for her plan to leave tonight. She had the cash she needed to get a couple of tanks of gas that would at least get her out of Virginia. Lucy wasn’t sure where she’d go. She figured that she’d start driving west and see where that led. She felt bad about leaving her grandma, but it was for the best. She was half-deaf, with a heart condition. Lucy would leave her a really good note, explaining what she could. Maybe her grandma could go back to Miami and her friends there. Lucy didn’t even want to think about Jeremy. She wasn’t sure if she was keeping the baby yet, and if this was any other circumstance, she’d feel the need to tell Jeremy, but he was too close to whatever this whole mess was. She wanted to be free of it all. Besides, it’s not like anyone in Mystic Falls would even know she was missing.

Mind made up; she continued her tired slog to her 1985 Grand Marquis. It was an ugly, old car, but it had remained faithful to her so far, so she was fond of it. Tired as she was, Lucy didn’t notice the man standing by her car, until she almost walked into him. “Klaus.”

“Hello, love. My, my, you must be tired, you almost ran into me, poor dear. Long day?” He had that stupid smirk on his face, looking all charming with the dimples. Lucy wasn’t in the mood and foolishly decided that anger was the best route.

“Yes, it was. Now, move. I want to get in my car and go home.” Stepping past him, she reached for door handle. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

“Not so fast. See, you and I need to have a discussion. Finn, my dull, older brother, came to me with a fascinating tale about a girl with a bite on her thigh that I vaguely remember biting. He blamed my terrible mood this week on this innocent little mark. He used all sorts of fancy words about it being a “boundmark” and that my wolf was marking its territory and connecting me to you. Now, I don’t like being weak and the idea of being bound to something so… fragile, is not something I’m willing to just let slide. Be a good girl and show a fella your thigh please.” He spoke so congenially, but Lucy felt the thinly veiled threat. Still, she stalled hoping to get out of this situation.

“Maybe we could go somewhere more private, with better light—”

His brows knitted together and his full lips pursed, “Don’t push this, love. I’ve had a very trying week and am not in a gaming mood. Please, show me what my dullard brother saw this morning.” His blue eyes flashed with a final warning. Realizing that she was unable to get out of this, Lucy tugged her captive hand away and moved to the back of her car. Placing her bag on her trunk, she leaned her right hip against the car. Straightening her left leg, she grabbed the bottom of her skirt and lifted it up, stopping just under her underwear.

Klaus reached down, grabbing her flesh and twisting it to see it clearer in the light. The imprint of his teeth was still there, the wound still red and raised. But it didn’t look like something that would heal, rather it looked like it was going to scar. He let go of her leg and Lucy dropped her skirt. Klaus’ jaw clenched as he turned and walked away a few steps. She stood by her car, frozen with indecision. Lucy knew she needed to get away, but she was afraid of provoking him further.

Klaus seemed to pull himself together and turned back toward her. Grabbing her bag, he thrust it at her to take before he grabbed her upper arm and hustled her to a black SUV. Without a word, he opened the front passenger door and push her inside. Flashing to the driver’s side, he climbed in. “Put your seatbelt on.” Obeying him, she buckled herself in. He put the car in gear before heading out of the parking lot.

He drove silently, his hands flexing on the expensive leather. Lucy figured he was taking her to the mansion that the Mikaelson’s lived in. It was a little out of town and gorgeous. She was content, for the time being, to let him stew. Lucy didn’t want to piss him more than he already was.

After several minutes of silence, his curt question surprised her, “What are you?”

“What do you mean?” She questioned back.

He turned his sharp gaze on her and repeated his question, “What are you? Witch, werewolf, some other mythical beasty?”

“My mother was…is human and I guess my dad was a werewolf.” She answered quietly.

“You guess? This isn’t a moment to be unsure.”

“I mean, my dad is supposedly Mason Lockwood. Or at least that’s what my Uncle Chris told me. He raised me after my mom abandoned me as a baby. And according to Damon–”

“You’ve spoken to Damon?” Klaus interrupted sharply, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard, Lucy could swear she heard it groan.

“Yeah, the night you bit me. Jeremy and Bonnie took me to the Salvatore boarding house. They stayed with me, fed me some blood –to help with the bruising I guess – and told me about Mystic Falls and all the creatures that go bump in the night. He told me that the Lockwood’s are werewolves. So, I guess I am too.” Lucy looked away. Klaus didn’t ask any more questions.

Shortly, he turned into the driveway leading to his mansion. Stopping aggressively, he flashed out of the car and came to open her door before she could stop him. He gestured for her to step out of the car and walk in front of him. Taking a bracing breath, she did just that, hearing him close the car door behind her. Coming to the front door, he reached beyond her and opened the door, ushering her inside.

The mansion was just as beautiful as she remembered. The grand entryway and the sweeping stairs. Crisis or not, she did enjoy the view. Klaus walked beyond her calling out, “’Lijah! Brother, where are you?”

“Brother, no need to shout, I’m right here.” A cultured voice said from Lucy’s left. Looking toward the voice, she saw a handsome man in a very expensive suit. Lucy flushed with embarrassment. It was him! Her mystery diner. He came in several times a week. He always sat in her section and would order bourbon, sipping on glasses all night. He never got drunk and always left the biggest tip. To say she had a crush on him was putting it mildly. He also seemed to recognize her, smiling slightly at her red cheeks. His expressive eyes took her in, taking note of her dress. Feeling embarrassed that she was still in her Grill uniform, Lucy reached up and tried tidying up her hair and smoothing down her wrinkled shirt and skirt.

“Ah! Brother. There you are. Lucy this is Elijah. Elijah, Lucy. Seems Lucy and I have a bit of a problem with a rather nasty bite I gave her a few days ago.” Seeing Elijah’s frown, Klaus rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, I know, very terrible of me. Save your lecture for another day. Come love, lift that skirt of yours and show my dear brother the bite.” Lucy startled, not because she wasn’t expecting this, but now, in the brightness of the mansion, she felt shy. Blushing, she looked down, as she reached for her skirt.

“Stop.” Elijah commanded. Lucy froze, looking between Klaus and Elijah. He smiled kindly and walked toward her. “Niklaus, your manners, as always, are without equal. Can you not see that the girl is exhausted? Come Lucy, we have several spare bedrooms with bathrooms. Why don’t you take a moment and get cleaned up? I’m sure the bite mark can wait a few more minutes.” Not waiting for Klaus to answer, Elijah ushered Lucy up the curved staircase and to a room down the hallway.

“There are towels on the racks in the bathroom. I will ask Rebekah if she has something she could let you borrow. Take your time. Come downstairs when you are ready.” With that Elijah swept out of the room, leaving Lucy to her thoughts. Suddenly overwhelmed, she sank down on the bed, putting her head into her hands. _How am I going to get out of this?_ She thought to herself forlornly. Allowing herself only a few moments of pity, she got up and headed to the bathroom, which was amazing. Deciding to suspend reality for a time, she quickly stripped and turned on the shower. It was scalding hot, just like she liked it. Rushing into the shower, she stood under the spray, sighing as the hot water seemed to melt away her worries.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom in a towel around her body and another in her hand, tousling her hair dry, Lucy spotted something on the bed. Inspecting it, she realized it was a dress and sweater. They were both designer (of course). _I guess Rebekah did have something for me to borrow._ Grabbing the dress and her bag she headed back into the bathroom. Rustling through her bag, she found her spare underwear she always had with her after the time she bled through her clothes at work. Never again.

Unfortunately, her spare kit had underwear, a toothbrush and a hairbrush, but no spare bra. Lucy had no choice by to put on the one she was wearing earlier. Luckily, the dress was a light color, like her work shirt, so her beige bra wouldn’t be seen.

Quickly getting dressed and brushing out her hair, Lucy took stock of how she looked. Her pale skin looked almost sheer in the light, the freckles on her skin standing out in sharp contrast. Her brown eyes assessed her bright lavender hair, an impulsive decision on the same weekend as the disastrous hookup with Jeremy. It was pain to maintain, but it was fun and gave her a little pick-me-up every time she saw it.

She continued her visual assessment, noting that her chest strained Rebekah’s dress, but it helped keep the dress away from her soft stomach. Lucy paused her assessment and gently placed her hand on her stomach. Pressing slightly, she felt to see if she could feel the baby bump yet. No, nothing yet. She shook her head at her foolishness. The pregnancy was only about six weeks along, she wouldn’t feel or see anything for weeks. _One crisis at a time, there Luc!_ Grabbing her brush and a hair tie, Lucy quickly put her hair into a fishtail braid. Satisfied she didn’t look completely horrible, she gathered her things and headed out of the room.

Walking downstairs, she heard voices from the same place that Elijah had come from earlier. Heading toward the noise she walked in to find Elijah and Klaus joined by Finn, Rebekah and two additional people. One was young man, older than Rebekah, but younger than Klaus. The other, a woman, regal in her posture and clearly their mother. Finn and Klaus went silent, having been arguing until Lucy came into the room. The Originals stared at her, making Lucy squirm uncomfortably, before their mother moved toward Lucy.

“Hello, Lucy and welcome to our home. I am Esther. You know my eldest, Finn. You just met Elijah and know Niklaus. This is Kol and you know Rebekah. Finn and Niklaus inform us that a rather unfortunate incident happened the other night. Please, would you come lie down on the settee so that I might look at the bite that Niklaus gave you?”

Lucy nodded before crossing the room, feeling like a mouse in a room full of lions. She slowly lowered herself onto the settee, laying down on her right side. Crossing her ankles to give herself some kind of modesty, she pulled up her borrowed dress until the bite mark was showing.

Rebekah hissed at the red mark, as it looked inflamed. “You couldn’t have bitten her with vampire teeth instead, Nik? This looks bloody awful.”

“Rebekah, hush.” Esther scolded her daughter. Kneeling next to her, Esther traced her finger over the mark, muttering under breath. After a while, she leaned back and looked to Kol, “Grab wolfsbane and a knife.” Startled, Lucy went to sit up, but Finn grabbed her shoulders and held her down.

“Wait, what? Why do you need a knife?” Lucy asked urgently.

Esther looked at her with a facsimile of concern, “I’m afraid Finn was right. This is an alpha’s bondmark. Niklaus is ignorant of his wolf side. I’m to blame for that. He did not realize the trouble he caused for you by biting you. Fortunately, it has not settled in yet. We should be able to cut it out. Ah, thank you Kol. Come help Finn by holding her legs down. This will be quite painful, I’m afraid.”

She spoke calming as she dipped the knife into the wolfsbane. Turning toward Lucy, she began to press down. The wolfsbane stung Lucy, causing her to whimper.

“Please, don’t do this. It’s fine. I can deal with the bite, I don’t want this, please—“Lucy broke off her pleas with a bloodcurdling scream as Esther began to dig the knife into her thigh. She attempted to thrash away, but Finn and Kol were too strong.

“Elijah, come hold down her upper legs. I don’t want to cause her more pain than necessary.” Elijah reluctantly knelt and pressed his hands just below the mark. Lucy was screaming and begging her to stop. Rebekah stood by horrified. “Mother, is this necessary? She’s in such pain. What about the child?”

Esther paused looking at Rebekah. “What child?”

“She’s pregnant. I can hear the baby’s heartbeat.” Rebekah hoped that their mother would see reason and stop hurting Lucy. Lucy was the only person at that stupid school that was kind to her. Esther looked to Finn to confirm Rebekah’s words.

“I am unsure. I don’t believe I hear what Rebekah is hearing.”

“Oh, come off it!” Kol exclaimed loudly, “I can hear it, plain as day. Could the second she walked in. Two heartbeats. This girl is pregnant, it’s early but she is.”

Lucy held her breath, waiting to see what Esther would do. She shook as the met her gaze, Esther’s head tilting in assessment. Lucy watched as Esther’s eyes went cold, “No, no, please no!”

“Hold her down!” Esther ordered before raising the knife back to her skin. However, as she began to cut into Lucy’s leg, Klaus dropped to the floor and began convulsing. Rebekah rushed to his side, both Elijah and Kol tensed, as if to join her. “Leave him! This is for his good as well.” She continued to press deeper into the bitemark.

“Mother, please. Do not do this. You’re hurting Niklaus! He’s done nothing wrong.” Rebekah begged her mother, holding him down as he continued to writhe on the floor.

“He made the decision to bite this poor girl, he can deal with the consequences.” Esther responded without even looking up from her task. Elijah, unable to continue to see his brother in pain, grabbed his mother and pulled her off Lucy. Kol followed him, grabbing the knife out of her hand. Finn rose to defend his mother but found himself face to face with a very pissed off Rebekah.

Esther twisted her hand, chanting under breath. Kol and Elijah cried out, clutching their heads. Turning toward her brothers in distress, Rebekah did not see Finn’s hands until it was too late. Finn punched Rebekah in the face, her head snapping to the side. Enraged, her eyes going dark and the veins in her face turning black, she launched herself at Finn, knocking him into Esther and releasing Elijah and Kol from her magic. Tired of the drama, Elijah grabbed Esther by throat shouting out, “Enough!” Finn and Rebekah stopped their fighting.

“Mother, I know you mean well, but I will not allow you to cause Niklaus or this girl any further harm. We have no idea what this bondmark is. We only have you and Finn’s word on the matter. Perhaps taking the time to explain it to us and we can offer other solutions.” With that, Elijah released his mother from his grasp. Turning to check on Klaus, he found him on the couch, with Lucy’s head in his lap, feeding her his blood.

“Nik! No.” Finn cried out, rushing toward them. Klaus looked up at his eldest brother, yellow eyes blazing and snarled at him, only werewolf fangs in sight. When Finn stopped, Klaus looked back down at Lucy, gently petting her hair as she drank from him.

Esther closed her eyes in defeat. “It is finished. They have completed the bond. There is no reversing it.”

“But what the hell is it?” Kol demanded.

“It’s an extra level of protection for a weaker member of a pack. It links the life of the alpha to the life of who they bite. The pack member increases slightly in speed, pain tolerance, strength. The alpha gets the satisfaction of caring for its pack.” Finn answered Kol.

Rebekah looked between her mother and brother confused, “Why is that such a bad thing? Why would you try to stop that?”

“Because I didn’t give her a choice.” Klaus looked up from his charge, still petting her hair as she finished drinking. “I had no intention of helping her. But when I went to bite her, I could hear a baby’s heartbeat and I could smell that she was a wolf. She was so tiny on the ground. I had to protect her from her own stupidity. She never should have tried to get involved.” Shaking his head, he looked down at the sleeping girl. Numbly, he asked his mother, “What happens now?”

“Now, the bond will be unbreakable. You will feel the need to be around her at all times. That feeling should fade in a few weeks. After that, you should be able to wean off contact, only needing to touch for a couple of minutes every day. It will be difficult, for both of you I fear, this first month.”

Hearing her words, Klaus’ jaw tightened unfavorably. He didn’t like being beholden to anyone, let along a stranger, but this was his consequence, he would bear it. Resolved, he extracted himself from underneath her, before picking her up. Elijah and Rebekah followed, leaving behind an amused Kol and concerned Esther and Finn.

Walking steadily, he took her to his room and laid her on the bed, looking a little lost. Rebekah came to his rescue. “Nik, let me dress her for bed. Elijah, would you grab me a shirt of Finn’s? He should have one large enough to fit her.” Klaus snarled at this suggestion. “Well, what would you have me do, Nik? Her chest is too large to fit into one of your shirts. I have no sleep clothing that would fit her either. She can’t sleep naked with you.” Rebekah ended harshly. Klaus knew everything she said was true. But he couldn’t stand the thought of Lucy smelling like Finn. It was bad enough that Finn touched her, but to have to sleep with Finn’s smell? That was just unbearable. 

Elijah, guessing correctly where his brother’s dark thoughts were, said carefully, “Sister, I seem to recall a jersey knit dress, not too dissimilar to the one Lucy’s wearing now, in your bags from your shopping expedition. Would that not work to provide Lucy covering?”

Rebekah huffed, “Well, yes. But I just bought it!”

“And I will buy you two tomorrow. Rebekah, please.” Elijah gestured his hands out, pleadingly. Rebekah stormed out to retrieve the item. Elijah turned to see what Klaus thought of the arrangement. He found his normally cruel brother, again stroking Lucy’s lavender hair. The braid had come loose, letting her natural waves come out. Elijah smiled at the gentleness in Klaus’ movements. Not since Marcellus had Elijah seen Klaus this careful. Perhaps this boundmark would accomplish what has not been accomplished in his long years: Niklaus’ redemption.

Elijah had been hoping for this for centuries, even when it seemed to be a fruitless endeavor. Determination filled him as he continued to stare at his brother and Lucy. He quickly made a list in his head of the necessary next steps. First, they needed to make sure no one came looking for her while the bond completed itself. Second, they needed to deal with the child she was carrying. He had a sneaking suspicion that the child might belong to the Gilbert boy. Elijah observed that Jeremy’s eyes followed Lucy whenever they worked at the Grill together. Lucy seemed oblivious, focusing on serving her customers well. Yes, he had noticed the girl. She had a whimsy about her that he felt drawn to. Her presence soothed him in a way he hadn’t felt in centuries. It’s why he kept going back to the Grill. Of course Klaus would find a way to interfere with that. He was saved from further foolish pondering but Rebekah’s return.

Rebekah’s face softened from its scowl as she took in the scene before her. With a soft voice that surprised Elijah, she called out, “Nik, come, let me get her dressed for sleep.” He nodded, rising from the bed, coming to stand next to Elijah. Rebekah looked at her brothers and twirled her finger, indicating that they should turn around. Klaus huffed but complied with Elijah.

Crossing his arms and waiting impatiently, he thought about this new situation. Klaus could feel the bond seeping into his bones. His wolf almost purring at the content of being near Lucy. His vampire side was not please, however. It railed against the confinement of the room, the expectations of Elijah and Rebekah to be good to this girl he was bound to. The wolf in Klaus was fine with the protests, it knew that the vampire side would come around. Lucy was a valuable member to the pack, along with her little babe. It would see that Lucy was meant for them, to help them.

Klaus was slightly disturbed by the almost vocal nature of his hybrid self. This was new development, but he didn’t have time to unpack it for now. He wolf was getting impatient. He was about to turn around when he heard a the bed shift as Rebekah rose from the bed. Klaus and Elijah turned to find Lucy curled onto her side, Rebekah standing with Lucy’s borrowed clothes in hand.

Elijah was the first to speak, “Rebekah and I will go in the morning and retrieve clothing for her and convince any family that she’s fine. Rebekah, let the school know she is ill and will be out for the next few weeks. Does she work Niklaus?”

He nodded, “At the Grill.”

“I’ll let Matt know,” Rebekah supplied. Elijah nodded and exited Klaus’ room. Rebekah followed behind him commenting, “I’ll get these washed for her.”

As the door closed, Klaus briefly thought about calling them back. They both were so much better than he was at emotions. His mood darkening considerably, he decided a shower would be good. Stripping down, he headed into the bathroom, not even bothering to turn on the light. As the water pounded on his body, he felt the anxiety he had for the last week continue to build. Unable to continue being away from Lucy, he shut off the water, drying quickly, before donning boxers and shorts, his only concessions. He found Lucy still asleep, curled on her side, with her back to him. Absent mindedly, he rubbed his chest over his heart as he slipped beneath the covers. Reaching out for her, he pulled her into his embrace. Tucking his face into her hair, breathing in her scent deeply, he allowed himself to sink into a restless sleep.


End file.
